


Gingerbread

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, Day 2, Gen, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the month long visit to bag end countiues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread

Bilbo stood in the doorway smiling at the sight in his kitchen. Bofur stood with his brother and cousin; he was showing Bifur which parts of the large ginger bread Misty Mountain look-alike he had carved. Bombur was munching on a small slice he had obviously cut from the bottom so as not to disturb his brother's handy work. Bifur had a gentle smile on his face the whole time.

"You know I never knew he could smile like that until last night," Kili whispered as he joined Bilbo in the small doorway.

"Ah, yes, you mean when he stole your first kiss in front of the entire company?" Bilbo said with a smirk as Kili blushed and spurted out a reply.

"I should never have told you I'd never been kissed." Kili paused to laugh. "But yes, last night, when I kissed him back, he lit up like the stars."

"Yes, I recall the two of you spent the rest of the evening attached at the hip." Bilbo turned to Kili with warmth in his eyes. "I'm truly happy for the two of you. I hope you may become something wonderful together."

Kili pulled Bilbo in to a quick but firm hug just as Bofur looked up towards the pair. Bofur smiled and cut two more slices from the large gingerbread cake.

"Come on you two, we can't save it, so let's at least eat some before Dawlin finds it, you know how he is with sweets." Bofur laughed as he handed a slice to each of them while also pulling them into the room.   
Bifur looked up and when his eyes landed on Kili his calm smile split out into a full grin. Kili matched his expression as he held his slice up to Bifur, Bofur, Bombur and Bilbo watched on quietly with smiles as the older dwarf leaned in and took a bite. The two brothers continued to watch their cousin and his new lover and couldn't help but hope that this was only the beginning of a magical holiday.


End file.
